Hermione's Secret!
by HarmonyOfEnyaMagic90120
Summary: Her summer hadn't been fun at all, police in the country she was raped in is involved and her friends doesn't know a thing...    What will happen!


Chapter 1

Hermione Granger, now a 4th year Hogwarts student, pushed her cart through the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10 into Platform 9 ¾. As usual there were loads of parents there, standing right in the middle of everything, saying their good-byes. She swerved through the crowd, resisting the urge just to run some of these people over, and lined her cart next to all the other Hogwarts students' carts.

Her parents weren't there to see her off; instead they said goodbye in front of the barrier.

Hermione had gradually changed since her third year at Hogwarts. She had grown taller, fuller, and more comely. She had spent her summer in the south of France, catching every sunray that came her way. All that time in the sun had given a warm, golden glow and her hair had lightened quite a bit, having many natural streaks. Although her hair was still bushy, she had learned to use many Muggle hair appliances to keep it well tamed. With all the walking on the beaches and swimming, she had herself a fit, slender body. And as she walked across the platform in her low cut jeans, and a simple black tank top, she caught many eyes from the guys she passed. One even whistled to her, she looked at the Ravenclaw boy, gave a disgusted look and turned away.

She boarded the train with a small backpack, which held her school robes, a couple of books, and a little collection of makeup, just the necessities; mascara, concealer (to hide those awful little pimples that show up out of nowhere), and flavored lipglosses.

She walked through each car, peering into each compartment looking for her friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. She found them in the last car of the train sitting in the second to last compartment. She slid open the door and stepped inside closing it behind her.

"Hey Hermione!" Ron and Harry greeted her.

"Hey you guys," Hermione said back, sitting across from Ron and next to Harry, "how was your summer?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Harry said, as usual he had a horrible summer, that is until he went to stay the last week of it at the Weasleys'.

"Did you have fun in France?" Ron asked her.

"It was okay, but it was kind of boring, you know, doing the same thing everyday," Hermione answered. "I wished I could have gone to The Burrow for last of the summer, but my parents said that they wanted to spend as much time with me as possible before I left for school."

"You hardly owled us," Harry said.

"I was busy," she said shortly.

Harry gave her solemn look but then moved onto another subject. He started to talk about Quidditch and Hermione soon lost interest.

She was sitting next to the window and stared out of it thinking of the wonderful year she had ahead of her. The studying, the homework, classes, it all still excited her. Of course she wasn't so uptight now. She occasionally was late for class or let Harry and Ron have the answers to some of the homework assignments. She didn't study nearly as much as she used to though. She would study for at least a couple of hours everyday, but wasn't excessively doing it. She did still read quite a lot and always had a book with her. She smiled at coming of a brand new year. All the activities of school would keep her mind off of what happened over that summer.

Hermione suddenly got a sick, twisted feeling in her stomach as that horrible memory came back to her. Why had it happened to her? There were hundreds of more beautiful girls there, why was she the victim? She remembered it clearly and it still made her unsound. She had been raped three weeks before school started.

She was walking outside around the resort that her and her parents were staying at. It was late and she hadn't been able to fall asleep. She soon wandered onto the dock, although there had been lights lining it, it was still quite dark. And out of nowhere a man in his late twenties jumped out at her and clasped his hand over her mouth. She struggled but he overpowered her easily and started to lead her off the dock and onto the beach under it. She didn't know what to do, she didn't have her wand and there was no other way to defend herself, fear consumed her leaving her mind blank. He threw her down onto the ground and she screamed for help hoping someone, anyone, would hear, but he instantly covered her mouth. Then he did the unforgiving deed, simple and fast, thrusting hard into her and taking her virginity. Tears streamed down her face and she stayed still, the weight of his body too much for her to suppress. Mixed emotions streamed through her, she was angry, frightened and hurt. She couldn't even remember how long it had taken him before he was finished then hitting her hard upside the head and knocking her momentarily unconscious, but almost immediately conscious again. She laid there motionless hoping that he thought she was unconscious.

He did think so and he stood up to fasten he jeans. Hermione opened her eyes slightly and was just able to tell what the man looked like and recognized him from a beach party she had gone to a few weeks before. She had turned him down when he asked if she wanted to go back to his room and she remembered him being furious and stalked off.

He left her there without a word and without a glance back. After nearly two hours of crying she stopped and tried to stand up. She was exhausted and weak. She realized how sore she was as she managed to crawl back towards the resort. Her private throbbed and kept her from walking right when she was finally able to stand up. She went to her room and too fatigued to do anything else, fell asleep.

The morning after her mother had walked into her room and saw bloodstains on her from under her skirt. Knowing that it couldn't have been her period, she woke Hermione up and asked what had happened. Hermione told her mother and broke out hysterically in tears as her mom held her and told her everything was going to be all right.

They went to the police and Hermione described the man that had done such a denigrating act. They caught the man three days later and called Hermione back to confirm that that was he. Before they put him into his cell Hermione screamed at him letting every loathing feeling that she had towards him out. She was on the verge of getting violent and started towards him ready to take his life the way he had taken her virginity. Luckily, the police were there and held her back as she continued to scream and cry.

It took the last three weeks of her vacation for her to return to normal, with the help of many therapeutic sessions, which helped. She kept herself locked in her room in bed hardly eating anything, drowning in depression and sorrow. The last week of her summer her parents made her get up and have some fun. Her mother had already gone to Diagon Alley to buy her school supplies. After a couple days in the sun she soon started to go hours without thinking about what happened. She was ready to let it go and pretend that it didn't happen, but it lingered in the back of her mind constantly even though she rarely let it come forward. She did well to keep herself busy, to keep her mind on anything else in the world and she was going to make sure that nobody found out about it, especially her school mates.

As she continued to stare at the window, no expression on her face, a tear ran down her cheek followed by another and another until she started to sob.

Harry and Ron didn't know what to do. She had just started to bawl out of nowhere, and neither of them could think of a reason why.

Harry put his arm around her let her cry into his shoulder. Ron held her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. Neither of them said anything to her until she lifted her head from Harry's shoulder and let out a shaky sigh.

"Hermione." Ron said softly.

"Tell us what's wrong," Harry said to her, rubbing her back.

Hermione shook her head gently and Harry and Ron didn't push her to say anything more. Hermione stood up and walked towards the door. "I'll be right back," she tried to say but only came out as a whisper.

"Where are you going?" Harry and Ron asked in unison.

"To the lavatory." Hermione answered before opening the door and sliding it closed behind her. But she didn't go into the lavatory, she went into the last compartment right next to the one she was in and slid the door closed behind her. She pulled down the shade to keep anyone from seeing her and then pulled down the shade from the window. The compartment was left in semi-darkness and Hermione laid down on one of the seats and cried herself to sleep.

Harry and Ron could faintly hear her in the next compartment and decided to leave her alone. They sat silently for awhile thinking what happened to their best friend Hermione and ready to do anything to make her feel better.  
I can't believe I made that happen to Hermione, it's really quite depressing. I don't think I'll add on, but please tell me if you like it. If you do then maybe I will continue it.


End file.
